Perry Hatter the Brave Little Lion
by Electric.Blue.Goddess
Summary: Draco reads a bedtime story to his green-eyed daughter. Rated K plus for MxM relationship and Mpreg. Oneshot. HPxDM.


**Hey, this is my first story. I encourage criticism. If you see a typo or other error, please let me know. This is stone-cold Drarry. If you want to know how a Drarry franfiction can be stone-like or cold, ask your mother, she should know. Anyway, this is pretty fluffy, which I'm not really into but that's okay. If y'all like this then let me know, and I might just add another chapter.**

**Cheers!**

**- Electric-Blue-Goddess**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, can you read me the story about the little lion?" Frederica asks me, her green eyes wide and pleading. I roll my eyes. Really I shouldn't have bought the book in the first place, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to embarrass my husband.<p>

"Okay, but this is the last time." I tell her firmly, knowing full well that if she asks again I won't be able to tell her no. She smiles, and snuggles down into her purple duvet, clutching her red stuffed dragon "Rosy" against her chest. I hold out my hand and summon the book wordlessly off the shelf.

"Perry Hatter the Brave Little Lion, By Terry Boot," I begin. Freddie looks up at me, entranced. I clear my throat before continuing, "Once upon a time there was a mean snake named Slitherswort. He liked to bite the other animals, especially the white rabbits because he didn't think they belonged with the other animals."

No matter how many times I read the book, I always get a kick out of the illustrations. Painted down on the page is a seven-frame sequence of a snake with large glossy red eyes biting a really-startled looking white rabbit that suspiciously looks a lot like a certain Neville Longbottom (though he wasn't a muggle-born). It replays over and over on the page, ending with Slitherswort hissing toward the viewer before restarting.

"One day, a very special lion cub was born named Perry. His mommy and daddy lion didn't like Slitherswort very much, and they thought he should go away."

"When Perry was very young, his mommy and daddy were taken far away by Slitherswort."

That page always got me a bit choked up, though I'd never admit it. As hard as my life was with the parents I had, I couldn't imagine growing up without them. Harry didn't like to talk about it, but I knew he missed them.

"But when he tried to take Perry, he couldn't. For a long time after that, Slitherswort stayed in his hole, hiding his shame."

"One day Perry found a new cave, and met an old strong lion names Rumbleroar, who taught him that he was supposed to be strong. Rumbleroar told Perry that one day he would get rid of Slitherswort, and the forest would be peaceful again."

I looked over to see Freddie watching the page intensely, her concentration unbreakable. I was quite proud of her ability to focus, actually. It reminded me of Harry when he was going after the snitch.

"So, when Perry was a big lion, Slitherswort came to him and wanted to fight."

"Perry was scared, but he knew that he was strong. In the end, he beat Slitherswort and made him go away forever. After that, all the animals were happy, and the forest was safe again."

"Yay!" Cries Freddie, "Again?"

I yawn, "Maybe tomorrow Sweetie." I whisper, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She whispers.

Freddie turns over and closes her eyes. Her long hair spreads out across the pillow in a golden halo. She looks much paler than her older brother and sister, but that's likely because she prefers reading to quiditch. Harry says she takes after me in that, but I'm not so sure. I think that's Granger's influence at work.

I send the book back over to its place on the shelf with a flick of my wrist before standing up and stretching out my back, running my hand over my swollen stomach.

He's there in the doorway when I look up, smiling. I watch as he takes a step back into the hallway and motions for me to follow. I smirk, and come to stand before him, shutting the door behind me.

He leans down and kisses me briefly on the lips before pulling me into his embrace. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me you weren't reading her that awful book again," he whispers into my hair. I chuckle.

"Couldn't resist," I admit, bringing my arms around his waist and pulling him as close as my bump will allow. He runs a free hand across my stomach and sighs contentedly.

"What did the healer say?" He asks.

"Uh, twins." I admit, Harry stiffens against me and pulls back, gripping me gently by my biceps. He's smiling so wide that I wonder briefly if his face might split down the center.

"That's great!" he exclaims, pressing his lips against mine eagerly. He always wanted a big family, and after living as an only child with the pressures I had I'm not adverse to the idea. Plus between the two of us we have more money than we know what to do with.

"They're boys. Identical, apparently." I tell him. The old sod's eyes glisten with tears. I glance down at the ground, "I was thinking we could name one, Severus, maybe." I offer.

"Okay," Harry replies, "and maybe we could call the other one Albus."

I snort, "Okay, fair enough."

Harry hugs me tightly, and I close my eyes, leaning into him.

It's on days like this that I wonder how I could have gotten so lucky. Harry is everything I'm not and so much more. He doesn't hold that past against me and he's good to the kids. He's my sun, and my moon, and my starlit sky. I love him like the earth loves rain.

Though I'd never tell him that.


End file.
